Wishes really DO come true
by nudge343
Summary: Summary inside. teen because of some language. 3-shot
1. Wishing on Birthday candels

**This is my first attempt at a 3-shot. Okay, I know I should be attempting a one-shot first. And it was a one-shot at first. But then I got carried away.It might suck or not be original. But I don't care.**

**Summary: Fang left Max about 10 years ago. The flock hasn't heard from him since. One night Max goes out with a few friends to a night/dance club. She gets chosen to sing a song at the D.Js booth. She had a few drinks so she agrees. What happens next is a complete shocker.**

Max POV

"MAX!" Iggy called from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner for the rest of the flock. "Dinners up!"

I sighed as I made my way downstairs to the dinner table. Today was (as Jeb had said) my 24th birthday. He said, and I quote, "Positive today is your birthday.", end quote. How he had dug that up, I have no clue.

The guys and I lived in a nice 3 story house. White on the outside. 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms. Everyone could have their own rooms, but the only one who got their own room was moi . Iggy and the Gasman shared a room and Nudge and Angel shared a room.

I trudged towards the kitchen.

It was dark. The lights were off. I switched it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!!" my flock shouted.

I smiled my best fake smile that I could muster up. I could tell it didn't meet my eyes. But that was the way all my smiles were. Ever since Fan-

My flock brought out a cake. It was chocolate icing with moms chocolate chip cookies on top. In red gel icing it said 'Happy 24, Max'.

Iggy lit the candles(which were also red), and they began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Gazzy sang in Liam Rooney's voice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" They finished. I just stood there, emotions swirling inside my stomach.

"Um, Max?" Nudge said "You're supposed to blow out the candles. If you don't then your wish won't come true. But do you think it really works? I mean, if you blow on a candle will a wish come true? Like, I have blown out soooooo many candles and none of my wishes have ever come true. If it did work, what would I wish for? Maybe one of those fake I.D's so I could go into clubs and party and danced an-"

"NUDGE!!"Iggy shouted. "You're killing my ears!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But can you just make your wish ,Max?"

I nodded. 'I wish I could see Fang again…'

Then I blew out the candles. Just then my silver cell phone rang in my jean pocket.

I pulled it out and answered. "Hey, Liz!"

Her voice crackled on the other end "Max! You have got to see this new club! And it's D.J! He is so HOT!"

"I don't know Liz."

"Aw, c'mon Max! For your birthday! Please?"

I sighed, knowing that once Liz wanted to go somewhere she HAD to go there. And she would make everyone come.

"Fine. But only for a while."

"Great! Get dressed and I will come pick you up!" the line went dead.

I sighed again and went upstairs to get ready.

About an hour later, I was ready.

I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a spaghetti strapped white shirt that gave me an older look. A pair of 4 inch silver heels on my feet. And just for the record, Nudge did this to me.

I was also wearing make-up, believe it or not. A bunch of sliver eye shadow, foundation, blush and simple clear but bubble gum flavored lip gloss.

"Ooh, Max! You look ah-mazing!" Angel said.

"Have you been reading The Clique again?" Nudge asked, who had passed the books down to my 16 year old drama queen.

Angel blushed happily and nodded.

I sighed for like the hundredth time of the night. "Well, guys I will be home in a while. When I get home I expect to find it clean, in one piece and you all asleep. Even you Gazzy and Nudge."

"What about Iggy?!" Nudge whined. Although she was still older, she still whined like a 3year old.

"Nudge, act your age. Not your shoe size." Iggy said, coming up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Grinning, he said " don't worry max, I will have them in bed by the time you come home. I will be in Nudges room if you need me."

Nudge blushed a deep tomato red.

"Hey! No intercourse to night guys! I don't want Angel and Gazzy up 'till 3AM listening to moaning and the bed hitting against the wall. Got it?"

Nudge deepened by a lot. Iggy grinned his fool head off.

"Got it." He said.

The doorbell rang.

"Angel, can you see my wings?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. "You're all good."

"Bye guys!" I called out , as I raced to meet my friend.

Liz was waiting at the door in a jean mini-skirt and a sleeveless blouse. The buttons were made to look like they were diamonds. Her heels were black, like her shirt, and were open toed.

"Wow, Max. You look HOT." She said.

I smiled, trying to let her know that I liked how she complemented me. But , like all my other smiles, it didn't reach my eyes.

"You look pretty good yourself." I complemented. My voice sounded flat in my own ears, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Wait until you see the DJ. He is so cute! I've been to the club one other time and the sign said he worked there every Monday, Thursday, Friday and weekends." She babbled. She reminded me of Nudge sometimes. She even had curly hair. But it wasn't a mane of hair, like Nudges. It was big ringlets of black curls. She had green eyes and tanned skin that was natural. She looked every exotic.

We got into the car and she sped off into the night.

She didn't know about my wings. I didn't want to take the chance. Even if Itex was defeated and all the schools were destroyed. No one knew actually. Except those kids from Virginia and those few people in New York. And my family. But that's it.

**3:36A.M**

I sucked down what seemed to be my 100th martini.

"Hey, Lizzzz? Where is that hot DJ you told me 'bout." My speech was slurred, but I paid no attention to it.

She swayed a bit as she got up and made her way over to the DJ booth. She dragged a black haired young man to our table then dropped him down. She sat beside him.

As he looked me over, his eyes widened a bit.

"Here he is." She slurred. "I would SO date him if I didn't have Tom."

She giggled and hiccupped.

"Hey. My name is Nick." He said.

Liz had been right. He was cute. He had pale skin and dark eyes. His black hair shagged to his nose. He looked exactly like…

"Ha. You have a funny name." I slur- giggled. "My name is Max. I named myself. I like it, even if it does sound like a boy name." I grinned.

The boy looked confused. Then he had realization in his eyes. He was staring at me, looking me up and down.

"Hey, you want to sing at the DJ booth? You get at least a couple hundred, depending how much the crowd likes you." He said.

I thought this over. 'Maybe I shouldn't. I have had at least 10 strong martinis.'

I grinned like a dork. "Sure."

'**Maximum! I forbid you to get near that microphone! If you get near it you will face a long time friend you haven't seen in a while.' **The voice scolded me.

'Jeez , Jeb. You didn't have to yell. And what friend? Ari? Isn't he dead?' I thought. Then I decided to tell him what I read in an icon before. 'Now shut up Voice! Or I'll poke you with a Q-tip again.'

I giggled.

'**Maximum, 1) you have never poked me with a Q-tip. 2)-'**

'You said Q-tip!' I cut him off. I was trying not to giggle like a mad woman.

'**Maximum! This is important! Do ****not ****go near that micropho-'**

But he was too late. I had reached the DJ booth.

'**Maximum, at least let me make you sober' he said.**

He didn't even give me time to tell him that it was okay.

Now I was aware that I was in front of a huge crowd. All who were drunk out of their wits. Not that I was worried. Of course, I could kick their butts here to next year.

No, what I WAS worried about was having to sing. The only place I ever sing is my shower. And I haven't done that in about 10 years.

"You ready?" a quiet voice said from behind me. It was familiar, but much more lively than in my memories.

I turned slowly, coming face to face with… (oh come on! You can guess this!)- If you guessed Fang, then you won the million dollar prize.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He hadn't changed a lot. His hair a bit longer, eyes a bit less guarded.

"Fang?" I asked in a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

He nodded. I felt a pang of pain rip through my heart.

"Max, you're up to sing. Please do your best." He said, caressing my cheek. I spun on my heel and faced the crowd.

"WASSUP?! THIS IS DJ NICK!" Fangs voice boomed through the huge speakers. "Yo, tonight we have a special treat. This is Max! she and I will sing any 3 songs you all vote for. We have set up a poll so you can choose from any 23 songs. The 3 with the most votes will win."

The crowd road with approval.

"Voting begins now!"

Every one raced to a door.

About 1 hour later…

"So all the votes are in." Fang said. "And the 3 songs are…

For Max: Bad Boy by Cascada

For me: Apologize by Timberland

And…

A duet : I'll Fly With You by GiGi D'Agostino"

'A duet… with Fang?' I thought.

"And Max, here is your microphone." Fang handed me a microphone and the music began.

**Okay, here is chapter 1. I decided it was going to be a 3-shot. Well, tell me what you think.**


	2. Bad boy, you better Apologize

**Okay guys, Page 2 of my 3-shot. Just to let you all know, this is going to be Max's song. The last chapter will be Fangs song then Fangs and Max's duet.**

**Song: Bad Boy by Cascada**

**Max POV**

Recap

The music began.

Now

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away

This song related to me pretty well. I knew if I wanted that money and for Fang to leave me alone, I had to pour my heart out.

This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

I knew that I had fallen down after he left and my heart broke when he left. Iggy took over for me for a while.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

It was true, I didn't need him in my life again. I didn't need him in my life in the first place. And he needed to understand that.

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Oh who was I kidding? I needed him. He needed me.(not that he acted like it). We needed eachother.

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Okay, the promise part was true. He had made a promise never to leave me. It was right after Total, Angel, Nudge and I came back from Germany.

But he knew I could be strong. Sometimes. That was why I was the leader.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Okay, now was when I realized that it said to be my man and to be my weekend lover but not my friend.

I blushed at that realization. But no one noticed that I was blushing. They were all roaring with approval. It hurt my ears. But I smiled and faced them.

"Okay. Wasn't she amazing?!" Fang asked the crowd. They cheered even louder chanting "MAX! MAX! MAX!"

It made me grin.

"Now! Whose ready to hear me sing?!" fang asked the crowd. I swear that all you could hear was girls squealing.

I handed him the microphone and the music started.

But instead of him staying behind the DJ booth, he walked around it and stood by me.

Then he turned to face me, looked deeply into my eyes and began to sing.

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground

I couldn't look away. It was like back when we were 14 years old and he would hold my attention just by looking into my eyes. It was like I was hypnotized. Weird.

And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down

His voice sounded sad.

But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

**Fang POV**

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

It was true. I did need Max that way. Just like a heart needs its beat or its dead. I thought she knew that, but from the look in her eyes, I could tell she was clueless.

I could also tell that she didn't know I rigged the poll so I could sing this to her.

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid

But, my love for her WASN'T tuning blue. Wait, which one is hotter? Te hotter one is my love for her.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  


I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I knew that this song was too true. It was too late. She would never forgive me or take me back.

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

The song came to a close and I saw tears begin to form in Max's eyes. She obviously knew that it was too late for me.

I broke our gaze and looked at the crowd, who were cheering their heads off.

"How did you like that?" I asked the crowd. The cheered even harder.

**Max POV**

He broke the gaze and faced the crowd.

I felt tears begin make their way to my eyes.

"We're gonna take a break for now." Fang said and dropped the microphone on his booth.

He led me to the bar and got 2 drinks.

"So…" he began

I stared at him, not talking.

"Max, I am so sorry that I left."

I still said nothing.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

I lowered my eyes to the ground. "The thing is, Fang, that you left me. I was hurt. The others tried to help me, but it didn't work. I went into depression. I went EMO" I held out my scarred wrists.

His eyes widened a lot, farther than they had the day I told him I had an X-ray.

"I don't think that the flock is going to accept you after 10 years. You left us."

"I guess, I should be expecting that." He sighed.

"You will have to regain their trust, in order to regain mine."

He looked me in the eye. "So there is still a you and me?" he asked hopefully.

"There will always be a you and me." I said. "Now let's go before the crowd starts stalking you."

I got up and felt a pair of arms around me. I spun and hugged back. I felt whole again.

**Okay, I am sooooooo sorry that this is OOC. I just didn't want the story to be any longer than it should have been. I will tell you what, I will make a bonus chapter if I get at least 10 reviews. It will explain why Fang left.**


	3. I'll fly with you, Fang

**Okay guys, I know I asked for 10 reviews and you all would get a bonus chappie, but I don't care! I only got 4.**

**Okay, someone told me Max wasn't likely to go EMO. Sorry, but I get my inspiration from music and I was listening to hard rock. Oops. But then again, Fang was her true love (even if she didn't realize it back when she was 14.) and he left her. It's like growing up with both parents then one day one of them leaves. Even if they assure that it's for your safety, it hurts. Then they are gone for 10 freaking years. What would you do if your best friend of the opposite gender (sorry, couldn't say it any other way) left you, then you realize you're in love with them.**

**Okay. Enough rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Max POV**

I grabbed Fangs rough, hard hand. It felt the same as it did back at the dock. I didn't feel embarrassed. It felt right.

He led me to the DJ booth. The crowd saw us and began to cheer. It made me feel good to hear that they liked the way I sing.

"Wassup people of Miami?!" Fang shouted into the small microphone near all the turn tables and knobs. **(A/N: yes some DJ booths are like that.)** "This is DJ Nick, here in the sexiest city to bring you the hottest tracks on the Hit List." **(A/N:hahahaha. I was quoting Y100.0's broadcast. And that's how they say it.)**

"Okay, so who ready to hear us sing?!" he asked the crowd went wild.

He threw me a headset microphone. I caught it without difficulty.

As he made his way over to me, I noticed that he had a headset on also.

The beat started and I began,

(Max voice)  
I still believe in your eyes;  
I just don't care what you have done in your life.  
Baby I'll always be here by your side;  
Don't leave me waiting too long, please come by!

Seriously, I didn't care what he did anymore. As long as he was with me.

I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;  
There is no choice, I belong to your life.  
Because I will live to love you someday;  
You'll be my baby and we'll fly away

And I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you!!

I will fly with him as long as I lived (which who knows, may not be that long)

(Fang voice)

You are, are, are, are, are, are!!  
You are, are, are, are, are, are!!  
You are, are, are, are, are, are!!

Fang was mumbling that into the MIC as the beat carried out.

**(A/N: I will tell you when the singer changes. So right now, it's still Fang)**

Fang opened his mouth and bleated the word of the song,

Every day and every night,  
I always dream that you are by my side.

Oh, baby, every day and every night,  
Well I said everything's gonna be alright.

And I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you!!

You are, are, are, are, are, are!!  
You are, are, are, are, are, are!!

He looked at me the entire time he was singing it. And in his eyes I could tell he did dream of me every night. He was trying to tell me that.

(Max voice)

I still believe in your eyes;  
I just don't care what  
You've done in your life.

Baby I'll always be here by your side;  
Don't leave me waiting too long,  
Please come by!

I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;  
There is no choice, I belong to your life.

Because I will live to love you some day;  
You'll be my baby and we'll fly away

And I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you!!

By now, I wasn't even sure those were the right lyrics. I just wanted him to know that after this, I would fly with him as long as we could. Which was probably all night. Until dawn.

(Fang voice)  
Every day and every night,  
I always dream that You are by my side.

Oh, baby, every day and every night,  
Well I said everything's gonna be alright.

And I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you,  
I'll fly with you!!

You are, are, are, are, are, are!!  
You are, are, are, are, are, are!!

It sounded so sweet coming from his mouth, while he sang it to me. It made me feel happy that he still loved me. The song was only a beat by now, and the beat was fading.

The crowd went wild. They were on their feet, cheering with their arms raised above their heads as if they were at a concert.

Fang grabbed one of my hands and raised it into the air. Then he pulled it down as we bowed.

We got off stage and went towards the door.

"Maaaax!!" a female voice called. "Wait for meeee!" she shouted.

Then I realized it was Liz and she was drunk.

"You wanna take me home?" she slurred. She smelled of alcohol and vomit. Gross.

"Uh…"

'**Max, you must. She might get in a car accident. Then she will die and it will be all your fault.' **The voice said.

'Jeez, daddy dearest,' I thought "daddy dearest" sarcastically. 'When did you start acting like a child?'

No answer, as usual.

"Uh… can F-Nick come along?" I asked hopefully.

"Suureeeeeee." She said. "Why?" she asked. "Ohhh. I get it!" she wiggled her waxed eyebrows.

I playfully punched her arm and rolled my eyes. Fang caught her implication and chuckled.

The car ride to Liz's house was silent. Except for the raidio, which was bleating out the song 'Not Gonna Get Us'. Which was a runaway/ love song.

"Not gonna get us." I sang to myself, silently searching for my friends house.

When we arrived, she took her car back and walked inside.

I ran from her house, wanting to fly.

My wings sprung out from behind my back. And additional flapping sounds told me that Fang had followed.

We flew to the house, which was located in the Everglades.

I landed a bit hard, from not having flown in over 3 months. But my landing was much better than Fangs, who had crashed into the ground.

He got up and turned to me. Reading his eyes I told him,

"Don't worry. They will learn to forgive. Lets you and me make a promise. I promise not to go all depressed and EMO if you promise not to leave me- uh, I mean us ever again."

He embraced me. I hugged him back. He looked into my eyes and began to lean in.

**Well, that's it. If I get at least 15 reviews(not only for this chapter but the entire story.)I will make you guys a bonus chapter, telling you why Fang left in the first place.**

**Also, don't forget to read my other fanfic, A double.**

**Love ya**

**Nudge343**


	4. Bonus Chappie: version 1

**Okay! Here is the bonus chappie I promised you guys ages ago. Sorry it is so late. But my word stopped working and I was trying to find another way to write this. Here is what I originally wrote:**

**Okay! Bonus chappie!! Remember, they are now 14 again and it is night time, and Max and Fang are gonna have another fight. It is about 2AM.**

**Max POV**

I shivered at how cold it was. wasn't it supposed to be summer? Guess you cant count on summertime in Washington.

Fang and I were sitting next to each other by the fire. I guess he saw me shiver because he took off his sweater and draped it over my shoulders. Then he turned back to his beloved laptop.

It smelled like cologne. But I _knew _he didn't have cologne. We were lucky enough to have deodorant.

"Why are you always on that thing?" I blurted out with out thinking.

He looked up at me then back at his laptop. Not answering, he began typing. I tried to see what he was typing, but he switched it off.

Fang POV

Someone had sent me a message through my blog. It had said,

_Leave the flock. Or else. That is all we are going to say. If you stick around, you will see what we mean by or else._

I couldn't trace it back to the source. But I was going to reply to it.

Just then Max shivered. I saw this in my peripheral vision and took off my jacket to drape it over her shoulders. Then I went back to typing a response.

But before I got out one sentence, Max looked over my shoulder to see what was going on.

I switched the mode to Hibernate and closed it.

"What's the deal with you and your laptop?" she asked, annoyed

"None of your business." I said.

' Just the usual death threats.' I added mentally.

"Can you listen for one second?" she asked sarcastically, because I had spaced out.

I ignored her, trying to think over who it could be.

'The school, Itex, Anne Walker. It could be from anywhere.'

Max got up and slapped me. She had never slapped me before, and it shocked me.

I got to my feet to tower over her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted at me.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" I yelled back.

She looked angry now.

She kicked me in the gut. "Who is so important what you wont listen to me for a second?!"

Her face should have been 10 shades of jealous.

I punched her in the face without thinking. Then my eyes widened at what I had done. She had fallen to the floor to spit out blood.

Her head snapped up to look at me. Anger was just burning out. Her eyes were looking murderous.

She got up and punched me in the gut. I doubled over.

Then I shoved her to the ground.

I looked her over once; her hair was matted down with sweat, one black eye and blood dribbling down the side of her mouth.

I quickly grabbed my laptop and sack and took off.

'What have I become?' ran through my mind.


	5. Bonus chappie: version 2

**Version 2(with lyrics)**

**Okay! Here is the second bonus chappie. I didn't like version 1.**

**Song:**

**Animal I have become- three days grace**

Fang POV

Someone has been harassing me through my own blog.

I have gotten messages like:

"_Leave the flock."_

Or

"_They don't Need you anymore."_

Stuff like that. But this is the first one that has been threatening. It said:

"_Leave the flock or else. For their safety. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Max, would you?"_

_I can't escape this hellSo many times I've triedBut I'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself_

It was hell-ish to just sit here and not hit something while they were threatening Max like that. I felt caged in, like if I were in an elevator full of people and the elevator was falling from, like, the hundredth floor and everyone was acting like nothing while I knew we were gonna die.

It was a nightmare. For the pas few days, I had been trying to trace it. But it was untraceable.

And Max was getting suspicious. She has been trying to read over my shoulder for days now. every time I get on my laptop.

Now everyone was sleeping far from the fire. Max and I were sitting side by side, in front of the fire.

Max had been leaning over to look at the screen again when I had turned it to Hibernate.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal(This animal, this animal)_

She got mad real fast, yelling at me about what was so important that I had no time for the Flock anymore.

"It's nothing." I said quietly.

It sent her into a rage, making her yell at me some more.

Finally, anger broke through when she yelled that I was probably online, chatting with other girls. Did she think I didn't love her?

I got up while she was still ranting, and punched her in the face. It felt really good, and I didn't care that she saw my darker side.

_I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself)So many times I've lied(So many times I've lied)But there's still rage insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself_

I suddenly started lying to her, telling her that that was exactly what I was doing. Telling her that I hated her and that I have never loved her.

Pain flashed across her face before she got up and rage filled her eyes.

Then she proceeded to punch me. In the face, in the gut, anywhere she could get.

I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a tree. Then _I_ proceeded to beat her.

She fell to the floor, spitting up blood. It was like I couldn't control myself. I liked how it felt to hit her. And that surprised me, I had never liked hitting her, not even when we were kids.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animalSomebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell_

This must have been the darkest side of myself. I have already seen the dark side of myself (when I beat Ari back in Virginia), the darker side of myself (when I left Max back in Colorado) so this must be the _darkest_ side of myself.

I knew that this wasn't the real me. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. I would never have felt satisfied to have Maxes blood on my hands.

I still needed help to believe that this wasn't the real me. I needed _taming_. It sounded ironic.

'Fang needs taming.' I sounded like a dog.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal_

I grabbed my pack and laptop and ran away from where Max had passed out.

If I couldn't convince myself, no one could. I needed time to make myself believe that I could be around Max without doing this to her.

--

A few days later (when I was all the way a cross America from where the Flock landed) a message appeared on the screen. It said:

'_I told you so.'_

**I this version better. Not as much desription of what they are saying, but I like it better. R&R and I MIGHT make a last bonus chappie of the Flocks response.**


End file.
